


Undecided On Title. There Are Many. I Can't Decide.

by Ariel_Schnee



Category: Star Ocean 3 - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Self Insert, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Schnee/pseuds/Ariel_Schnee
Summary: I was just crossing the street to the DMV. I get hit. Now I'm elsewhere. In a brand new body. And I'm a girl this time around too.
Relationships: Sophia Esteed/Ariel Esteed, Sophie Esteed/Ariel Esteed/Fayt Leingod





	Undecided On Title. There Are Many. I Can't Decide.

**Disclaimer** : "Here Disclaimer!" *Whistles* "C'mon boy!" *Claps hands now* "Come here Disclaimer!"

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own " _Star Ocean 3_ ", or any of the other series appearing in here. I am just writing about them. I make **no profit** off of this fanfic.

 **Disclaimer:** In all the fics I will write on here girls will be hermaphrodites(herms). If this is not something you want to read, skip all my fics. In all of them, girls will be herms.

 **Summary:** I was just crossing the street to the DMV. I get hit. Now I'm elsewhere. In a brand new body. And I'm a girl this time around too.

 **AN:** This is a lot of an AU. Take what you know of the " _Star Ocean_ " series, wad it up, and toss it in the bin. I'm going to be making things up to make a very alternate " _Star Ocean_ " universe. This universe _is not_ a simulation. The bad guys have a _completely_ different motive for what they are doing.

 **AN2:** Vampires, werewolves, etc. are a thing in this universe.

 **AN3:** The laws are a little different in this universe. The age laws are a bit different as well. So things like sister/sister realtionships are legal. And so are things like a couple of fifteen year old siters getting married to each other. And, later, deciding to add a guy into their marriage as well.

 **Shipping:** Sophia/Ariel. Sophia/Ariel/Fayt. Others currently undecided.

 **Other:** Vampire!Sophia. Vampire!Ariel.

In The Moonlight - Et in LUNAE LUMEN

In The Starlight and Moonlight - LUNAE LUMEN quod est in Starlight

In The Light Of The Moon And Stars - Lunae et stellarum in lumine

In The Light Of The Moon And The Stars - Et lux lunam et stellas

In The Light Of Moon And Stars - Et in luce lunae cum stellis

by

Ariel Schnee

Prologue

Billy was crossing the street from where he parked, to the West Monroe Department of Motor Vehicles to get his driver license renewed. As for _why_ he was crossing the street... The parking lot of the DMV, and the parking lot of the building next to the DMV, were both very full.

"Got to get my license renewed." he muttered to himself in his Louisianna accent. "It expires tomorrow. And I _don't_ want to go through the hassle of taking all those tests again either."

He started crossing the street, bobbing his head to " _I'm So Excited_ " by _The Pointer Sisters_ that was coming from his new mp4 player.

Just as he was halfway across the street a huge semi truck, that was _way_ over the speed limit for such a small residential street, came out of nowhere. And hit him. His body was propelled high into the air, and to the west.

Barely able to even think, he opened his one remining eye, and realized where he was. 'Well, at least I made it on time.' he thought while smiling. 'Don't think I'm going to get my license renewed today though. ... So much for impressing all the cute girls with my Dodge Dakota truck.' Then he died. ... Right in front of the door to the local DMV office.

The semi-truck then vanished into thin air. As if it had never been there. The driver smiled, his job now done.

Meanwhile, in a far away Realm, a voice said "Excellent. My pawn is now ready. Now to place him, or rather her, where she needs to be at." ( **Excellent. My pawn is now ready. Now to place him, or rather her, where she needs to be at.** )

\---

Question to readers: Which of the many titles I have made for this fic do you like best? Let me know. I'll choose it.

This fic has been crossposted at [Fanfic Paradise](https://www.fanficparadise.com/fpforum-sfw/index.php?threads/star-ocean-3-au-si-undecided-on-title-there-are-many-i-cant-decide.57/) now.

Go check it out there for more.^_^


End file.
